Retro en amarillo y negro
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hiyori necesita tinta para pider completar un doujin que presentará en una convención retro en el comiket, así que recurre a la persona más idónea para que le dé una mano: du novia. Oneshot.


Un saludo a toda la comunidad de Lucky Star. Ya tenía un rato sin escribir de una pareja que no involucre a las cuatro chicas. Ya saben ustedes que Lucky Star pertenece a Kagami Yoshimizu y no a mí (¿por qué?).

 **Retro en amarillo y negro**

El comienzo de un nuevo día venía acompañado de una grandiosa noticia para la aficionada en doujinshi Hiyori Tamura. Apenas requirió un par de trazos sin borrones, y ya su último trabajo estaba completado en cuanto a los trazos, pero todavía le hacía falta ponerle color a cada una de las páginas. No parecía ser mucho problema. Una dibujante tan curtida como ella jamás anda escasa en materiales de trabajo, así que ella va totalmente despreocupada a su armario, donde guardaba sus herramientas, pero al abrir las puertas y hacer una corta revisión, se da contra el apocalíptico suceso de que allí no estaba lo que buscaba.

Si Hiyori no se desmayaba allí mismo era por algún milagro que la estaría respaldando en ese preciso instante. Era imposible que se le viniera a olvidar la tinta que iba a utilizar para establecer los claroscuros de su doujin, y francamente le parecía una pésima idea intentar solucionar todo aquello a fuerza de lápiz, aún sabiendo que en el comiket iba a celebrar en su próxima convención con una temática retro. Necesitaba algo más para que su trabajo contase con el valor que merece por tanto esfuerzo, pero Hiyori no solo no tenía tinta, sino que inclusive el dinero se le había esfumado. Había sido una pésima idea comprar aquellos camarones especiales que resultaron tan costosos, por mucho que su sabor fuera excelente.

─ ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? ─ Hiyori daba vueltas por su habitación como si fuese una fiera enjaulada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza por la desesperación ─ Todo mi trabajo no habrá valido de nada si no lo coloreo como se debe. Necesito ayuda urgente...

Hiyori busca entonces el número de las dos personas en quienes más podía confiar para esos asuntos de emergencia. El primer intento sería para contactar con Konata, pero el teléfono le dice que ella estaba ocupada. Hiyori podía hacerse una idea de en qué se estaría ocupando, pero prefirió no divagar demasiado en el asunto, por mucho que le tentase.

El segundo intento para contactar resulta ser su novia Patricia. Ya ambas llevaban saliendo casi medio año, si bien Hiyori mantenía la timidez y la reserva que mostraba desde el primer momento en que comenzaron su relación. Era la mejor persona en el mundo para pedirle aquel grandísimo favor y que ella lo hiciese al pie de la letra, así que espera pacientemente a que contestara la llamada.

─ _Mmm... Hello?_

─ Patty-chan, soy yo.

─ _Hiyorin! I miss you everynight_ ─ Hiyori se sonroja un poco al entender perfectamente lo que dijo su pareja ─. _How are you today, Hiyorin? Are you okay?_

─ Sí, estoy bien, Patty-chan ─ Hiyori respira hondo antes de proceder con su petición ─. Verás, resulta que se me acabó la tinta para colorear las páginas de mi doujin, y en estos momentos no puedo buscar la tinta por mi cuenta ¿Podrías ayudarme trayendo algo de tinta, por favor? Prometo pagar en cuanto tenga las ganancias en el comiket.

─ _Don't worry for the money, honey. I will be here in one hour. I love you, Hiyorin_.

─ Y-yo también te amo, Patty-chan ─ responde Hiyori con una sonrisa que se estaba saliendo de control.

Era sin duda la mejor parte de contactar con Patricia por teléfono. El inglés sostenido de la rubia cuando estaba al teléfono lo sentía como si fuera un código secreto para que sólo ella lo entendiese y lo respondiese adecuadamente. Y aparte de eso, Patricia nunca dejaba de lado el detalle de decirle cosas dulces cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, cosa que a Hiyori la enamoraba cada día más. Si Hiyori tenía en su destino un gallardo caballero con capa y espada, estaba segura que Patricia era ese caballero.

Alta, atlética, excelentemente bien proporcionada, detallista, inteligente, agradable en todo momento, y encima era tan otaku como la propia Hiyori. Era imposible para la chica de lentes pedir más de parte de una sola persona, excepto quizá que Patricia fuese un poco tsundere, cosa en lo que Konata ya le había ganado el pulso a Hiyori, si bien Patricia era una excelente intérprete gracias a su trabajo en el café cosplay, y por ello podía hacer cualquier papel que a Hiyori se le antojase. Hiyori no pedía mucho en ese sentido, pero cuando lo hacía quedaba encantada con el resultado.

Por si todo aquello fuera poco, Patricia también resultaba siempre muy sincera a la hora de juzgar los borradores elaborados por Hiyori, siendo de ese modo un apoyo muy importante para garantizar la calidad de sus trabajos. Era su complemento ideal, y todavía Patricia estaba dispuesta a lo que sea si se trata de ayudarla. A veces daba algo de pena, pero Hiyori sentía una gran felicidad, eso era innegable.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

El tiempo de espera Hiyori lo aprovechó revisando su trabajo página por página. Quería cerciorarse de todo estuviera en orden antes de que empezara la parte de usar la tinta. Como toda buena dibujante, ella sabía que una hoja arruinada implica un tiempo valioso de trabajo que hace falta empezar nuevamente, y por eso prefería prevenir antes que lamentar, y justo cuando termina la revisión es que escucha el timbre de su casa.

─ ¡Adelante!

─ ¡Llegó por quien llorabas, Hiyorin! ─ Patricia aparece con una bolsa en la mano, y la dibujante dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de la tinta que le había pedido ─ Había escuchado que la siguiente convención sería con temática retro, así que traje esta tinta que estaba en mi departamento.

─ ¿Trajiste tinta que es tuya? ─ Patricia asiente sonriente, aunque no tanto como Hiyori ─ Definitivamente no sé qué haría sin ti, Patty-chan.

─ Don't worry for it, Hiyorin ─ Patricia procede entonces a sacar la tinta, cuando Hiyori se lleva una sorpresa al ver que la rubia tenía dos potes: uno negro y uno amarillo pálido ─. No sé porqué pones esa cara, si se supone que es temática retro. Veámoslo de este modo: Vamos a publicar un grandioso doujin con hojas amarillentas, dando la impresión de que usamos papel de los de antes, y así podríamos arrasar en el comiket.

─ Eso no lo había pensado, Patty-chan ¡Eres bastante genial! ─ celebra Hiyori con una amplia sonrisa ─ Yo tenía pensado usar cosplays de animes de los 60, pero tu idea es bastante original. Definitivamente soy afortunada por tenerte.

─ Por ti lo que sea, honey ─ Patricia toma dulcemente la mano de Hiyori ─ ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora, o hay algo más que quieras hacer antes de colorear el doujin?

─ Mejor empecemos, Patty-chan. Me apetece hacer esto antes.

─ Of course. First the work, later the pleasure.

A Hiyori casi se cae el pincel nada más tomarlo. Tomando en cuenta lo temprano que era, Patricia se etaría refiriendo seguramente a salir juntas, pero igual a Hiyori le encantaba la idea de igual modo como le apenaba. Era su modo de amarla, después de todo.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Oneshot exprés y simple completado! Siento que este pequeño cuento también me salió algo retro, pero igual me encantó. Aprovecho el espacio para hacer publicidad (no comercial, pero publicidad, al fin y al cabo), y decirles que he publicado una encuesta en mi perfil, y todos ustedes están invitados a participar (no irán al lado oscuro, pero les aseguro que por acá tengo muchas galletitas).

Hasta otra


End file.
